


Speak No More, I'll Hold Thy Tongue

by quirkthescribbler



Series: Heaven in Hell (HuskerDust SmutVerse) [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Angel, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Verbal Sub Space, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, RACK - Freeform, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Top!Husk, Valentino is a dick, Vibrators, introspective subspace, kink with feelings, sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/pseuds/quirkthescribbler
Summary: All Angel wants after a long day at work is to get railed senseless by his boyfriend, but leave it to Val to ruin even that.  Thankfully, Husk has a few tricks up his sleeve, and is ready to erase Angel's rough day with a night he won't soon forget.A sequel toDie in Thy Lap, but can be read as a standalone fic.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Heaven in Hell (HuskerDust SmutVerse) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093721
Comments: 21
Kudos: 119





	Speak No More, I'll Hold Thy Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> *me, three-ish weeks ago after finishing Die in Thy Lap*: wow, this might be the kinkiest thing I've ever written
> 
> *me, now*: BITCH HOLD MY BEER

_ Fuck Val. _

_ Not even in a fun way. Just… fuck him. _

Angel was pissed. __ Val was such an asshole. It was bad enough that he dictated pretty much everything Angel did when he was in his studios, but now it was leaking outside of work. Into his personal life. 

Fuck being pissed - Angel was  _ livid. _

When Angel had gotten to work that day, Valentino had informed him that he’d be shooting a threesome scene. No big deal. Then Val told him that he’d be wearing a chastity cage for the shoot. Again, it was fine - Angel had definitely done weirder shit.

But then, after eight long hours of shooting - multiple takes of the set-up, because these actors were new, apparently, and kept forgetting their  _ fucking lines  _ \- and then  _ hours  _ of him getting railed, really hamming it up for the camera - Val informed him that this was a two-day shoot (“Oh, did I neglect to mention that? Sorry, Angel Cakes…”), and he wasn’t even going to let Angel out of the chastity cage until they finished filming tomorrow.

At first Angel had wracked his brain trying to think of what he had possibly done to warrant this kind of punishment from his boss. But he quickly realized that he hadn’t done anything wrong. He hadn’t pissed off Val once in the last two and a half weeks at  _ least _ . 

Val was just being a prick because he could.

So now here Angel was, sitting uncomfortably at Husk’s bar, constantly aware of the metal cage squeezing his junk, nursing a raspberry cosmopolitan and sulking.

The only thing that had gotten Angel through that hell of a scene was thinking about how his boyfriend would be able to make him feel so much better than either of those so-called “actors” he’d had to shoot with. Now he wasn’t even going to get that tonight. Maybe he could convince Husk to cuddle with him… but it wasn’t the  _ same. _

He’d just wanted to come back to the hotel, have Husk give him an earth-shattering orgasm, and now he couldn’t even get hard without his pimp’s permission.  _ Goddamn motherfucking bitch of a mothball cuck-- _

“All right, spill. What crawled up your ass and died?”

Angel started out of his curse-laden thoughts and looked up at Husk, whose eyes were narrowed, like he was trying to see straight into his boyfriend’s mind. “Waddaya talkin’ about, babe?” Angel deflected, putting on a megawatt grin.

“Cut the bullshit,” retorted Husk. “I can tell when yer fakin’ it. Your smile don’t reach yer eyes.” Angel dropped the facade and blinked while Husk walked over to him and leaned over the bar. “Plus, ya been shreddin’ that cocktail napkin for the better part of the last half hour.” Angel looked down, and sure enough, the napkin that Husk had served his cosmo on was more akin to confetti now. “So. What’s wrong?”

Angel worried his bottom lip. He didn’t talk much about work with Husk, not because Husk didn’t want him to, but more to spare him any lingering feelings of jealousy that might crop up due to the nature of his job. “It’s work stuff. You probably don’t wanna know.”

Husk furrowed his brow. “The fuck does that mean? Clearly it’s bothering you, and I care about you, so I don’t know why you’d think that.” He said it so matter-of-factly that Angel couldn’t even argue with his logic. 

“I… well… Val had me shoot this scene - which wasn’t a big deal or anything, I’ve definitely handled worse - but it’s just had some… unintended consequences.”

An expression dark and stormy settled on Husk’s features, and Angel realized how bad he’d unintentionally made it sound. Before he could correct his mistake, though, Husk growled, “What did that bastard do to you? Did he leave marks, or hurt you? Because I will not fucking hesitate to burn all of his shit to the  _ ground  _ and then strangle the sonuvabitch myself.”

_ Note to self,  _ Angel thought,  _ Angry Husk is hot as fuck.  _

_ Maybe file that away for another day when you can actually get hard thinking about it. _

Angel quickly shook his head, dismissing the intrusive thought. “No, Husk, it’s okay, he didn’t hurt me. He didn’t do anything like that. He--” It shouldn’t be this hard to talk about. He’d talked with Cherri countless times before about the crazy shit clients made him do without even batting an eye. He gave a little huff and barrelled on; he was going to get it off his chest one way or another. “I did a scene today that Val put me in a chastity cage for. It hasn’t exactly been comfortable.”

“Chastity cage?” Husk asked. “Like those plastic cages you put around your dick and balls?”

“Yeah, but this one is metal.” Angel cocked a brow. “I don’t know why but I’m kinda surprised you already know what those are.”

Husk rolled his eyes and smirked. “Look, I know you died before I did, but I’ve been down here a few decades too, ya know. I know how deep the depravity runs.” His brow furrowed as a thought occurred to him. “Wait - you said it’s not comfortable, as in  _ present _ tense? As in, you’re still wearing it?”

Angel stared sullenly into his drink. “Val never gave me the key to get out of it. Said we had more to shoot tomorrow, so there was no point in takin’ it off.” He gave a great sigh and downed the rest of his cocktail. “Stupid butterfly-wannabe-lookin’-ass motherfucker.”

“So, wait, is the lock embedded into the cage, or…?”

Angel cocked his head. “It’s locked with a separate padlock. I could just show ya, if ya really wanna see it.”

Now Husk’s eyes lit up. “A padlock? Like a regular, run-of-the-mill, nothing special padlock? No weird sex tricks to it?”

“Weird sex tricks?  _ No,  _ it’s just a normal padlock! Maybe a little smaller than a regular sized one, but--what are ya smilin’ like that fa?”

“Because if it’s just a normal padlock,” Husk held up his claws and wigged them around, “ _ I can pick the lock.” _

Angel’s eyes widened as he gripped the edge of the bar. “Are you serious? Ya can get this thing off me? I don’t wanna get my hopes up or anything but it’s really been pissin’ me off.”

“I gotta get a good look at it to know for sure, but I’m pretty sure I can.” Angel grabbed Husk by the hand and started dragging him toward the staircase. “Whoa, Angie, I got another half hour before I’m done at the bar,” Husk countered.

The spider stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to face the old cat. “Are you tellin’ me that you’d rather finish your shift at a bar you don’t get paid to work at than play hookie to be my knight in shining armor, rescue me from of this torture device, and then fuck me like there’s no tomorrow?”

Husk’s eyes dilated as he visibly swallowed. Angel smirked.  _ Hook, line, and sinker. _

“Gimme fifteen minutes.”

“That I can do.”

Angel headed up to his bedroom while Husk finished up at the bar, feeding Fat Nuggets and giving him his nightly scritches before putting him in his bed in the adjoining bathroom and shutting the door. His innocent eyes did not need to see what his papa was about to get up to.

He started getting undressed and had gotten all the way down to his underwear before Husk walked in. Angel smirked. “Perfect timing, Husky.” He relished the blush across Husk’s cheeks and ears; he’d never get tired of making the old man so flustered. He walked over to the bed and sat down, beckoning for Husk to join him. “Ya wanna look at this thing and see if it’s something you can take care of?”

Husk cracked his knuckles. “If it’s what I think it is, it shouldn’t be a problem, but yeah, let’s see it.”

Angel had gotten naked in front of his boyfriend countless times before now, but he had to admit that the level of scrutiny being directed at his flaccid dick hidden behind the web-like metal design of the cage felt more clinical than sexy. Husk eyed the lock at the top of the cage. “It’s definitely smaller than what I’m used to--”

“--I really hope you’re talking about the lock and not my junk--”

“--but I think my pinky will do the job.”

“Okay, I  _ know  _ I’ve said that to a few backdoor virgins before.”

Husk glared up at Angel, but the spider could see the humor behind his eyes. “If ya wanna get this thing off ya, maybe don’t mention anyone other than me when we’re in the bedroom, yeah?”

Angel smirked. “Okay, fair enough.” He fluttered his eyelashes. “Please get this shit offa me.”

Husk didn’t need to be told twice. He inserted his smallest claw into the lock and started to work, and Angel held his breath, doing his best to remain perfectly still. It could have been seconds or minutes, Angel honestly didn’t know, but soon the lock opened with a  _ click,  _ and Husk looked up triumphantly. “Told ya I could do it.”

The smile on Angel’s face actually hurt. “My hero,” he murmured, drawing the cat up for a filthy kiss, running his hands over Husk’s chest and back teasingly. Husk’s wings shuddered and he moaned into the kiss, making Angel preen proudly. He pulled back, a line of saliva still connecting their mouths. “Take care of me, baby.”

Husk, thoroughly aroused now, looked down to remove the lock, but something stopped his movements. Angel wasn’t sure what, but when Husk looked back up at him again, there was a determination and confidence in his eyes that had not been there only seconds before. “You trust me to do that? Take care of you?”

Not sure where this was going, Angel nodded hesitantly. “Always.”

“That’s the answer I was hoping for.” And then, Husk clicked the padlock shut again, effectively keeping Angel trapped.

Angel blinked rapidly. He didn’t know whether to cry or scream or yell or beg or threaten. “Husk, what the actual  _ FUCK--” _

Husk held up his hands. “If you want me to get you out of that thing and have the night you were planning on, I am happy to do that, Angel. I will  _ never _ make you do anything you don’t want to. You know that, right?”

The reminder that this was Husk - not Val - and that Angel was safe with the person he loved made him calm slightly. He huffed. “Yeah, I know.”

“Do you want me to unlock it and take it off you? Say the word and I will.”

Angel pondered the situation at hand for a moment. Of course he wanted to unlock it, take the damn thing off and throw it across the room. It was the only thing he’d been thinking about since he left the studio earlier in the day. But he also trusted Husk, more than almost anyone else (the only real exception being Cherri). If he didn’t take it off when he’d had the chance, maybe there was a good reason why. “Well… what’s the otha option?”

Husk gave a sly smile and slowly ran his hands up his partner’s thighs, leaning up for a lingering kiss. Angel brought his hands up to cup Husk’s face, eventually straying to the back of his head to scratch gently behind his ears. The old cat purred. “Do you remember,” began Husk, murmuring against Angel’s lips, “that night when you edged me over and over again and I came so hard I passed out?”

Angel smiled at the memory. “Mmm, that was a good night.”

“Remember when I said I’d get you back for it?”

The spider’s eyes shot open. He had said that, hadn’t he? 

Husk grinned, all teeth, and a shiver ran up Angel’s spine. “I guarantee that cage will come off, and you will get to come before the night is over. But I won’t make it easy for ya. I  _ will _ make it worth your while, though.”

Angel chuckled, shaking his head. “Usin’ my own words against me.  _ Cute.” _

A playful growl rumbled through Husk’s chest as he grabbed the underside of Angel’s thighs and pulled him toward his lap, effectively making Angel fall backwards onto the bed. Soon, he was looking up at his boyfriend’s smug facade, and if he was blushing he’d deny it. “Who’s cute now?”

Angel shrugged, trying to play it cool. “Still you.” Husk pinched his thigh and Angel giggled in response. “So, how do ya want me, big boy?”

Husk’s eyes roamed over his body, and Angel stretched languidly. “Would it be too much if I tied you up?”

The arousal and hesitancy in his tone filled Angel with warmth. No one had ever paid such special attention to him as Husk did. “Husky, baby, you could ask me to do just about anything, and I think I’d do it without a second thought just because it’s you.”

Another long, sweet kiss from Husk, and Angel had the fleeting thought that if the only thing he could do in the rest of his afterlife would be kissing this man, he could make it work. It’d be worth it just to feel these lips against his own. Husk pulled away - too soon if Angel had anything to say about it - and made his way to the trunk at the end of the bed that held all of Angel’s sex paraphenalia. He pulled out a few coils of lavender rope, along with something else that Angel couldn’t see. Husk sat back on the bed. “Sit up and gimme yer hands.”

Angel did as he was asked and Husk began winding the rope around his wrists. “A lark’s head double column tie, huh? You’ve been practicing, I see.”

Husk spared a proud look and  _ fucking winked,  _ before continuing his ministrations in silence. When he was finished, he pulled on the ropes, making sure they weren’t putting pressure on his wrists. “Turn around?” Angel did as he was asked, and Husk worked on tying the rest of Angel’s hands behind his back. He ran a digit under the coils. “Not too tight?”

“Nope!” Angel confirmed, wiggling his fingers freely. “Just snug enough to be comfortably constricting!”

“Good.” Husk pulled him back by his hips and began kissing and nipping up the side of his neck. Angel melted back against him and leaned his head on Husk’s shoulder, exposing his neck even further and exhaling a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. When exactly he’d become so tense, he didn’t know - maybe it was the moment he put on that chastity cage, maybe it was after Valentino had told him he wouldn’t be taking it off of him until the following day. But the fact was that Angel had felt so woefully uncomfortable and out of place in his own body for too many hours now, and for someone who usually felt at home in his demon form, the feeling had been more than just unwelcome.

But now? Now, in the arms of the man he loved, he knew he could relax. He could trust Husk to tend to him, take care of him, make him feel good. Sometimes it felt like Valentino owned too much of Angel. Days like today really drove that thought to the forefront of his mind, when he would literally have to carry a piece of his pimp home with him.

But leave it to Husk, the stingy old cat with a drinking problem, to be the one to take Val’s arbitrary punishment for Angel and turn it into a night he likely wouldn’t forget, for all the best reasons. Leave it to Husk to remind Angel that he was so much more than what he was to Valentino, to other people, to give that part of himself back to him so he could give it to who  _ he  _ wanted to, and not who demanded it of him.

Fuck, when had he become such a  _ sap? _

Angel let out a breathy moan as Husk sucked at the juncture of his neck and his paw came up to rest on his clavicle possessively. “Lay down on your stomach fah me, sweetheart,” his hands ran down the pair of arms that were resting bound in Angel’s lap, “and put these hands over ya head so I can tie ‘em to the headboard.”

Angel shivered, and judging from the rumbling chuckle that Husk let out, he’d felt it too. Angel leaned forward, using his bound hands in front of him to keep steady as he slowly lowered himself to the mattress, resting his hands by the headboard as asked. Husk leaned forward and pecked him on the back of his neck. “Good boy,” he murmured as he secured Angel’s hands to the bed. “Safeword stoplight colors?”

“Red is stop, yellow is pause, green is go.”

“Color right now?”

“Green as green can be, baby.”

Angel could hear Husk purr in approval. “Get ya legs up under ya - on ya knees.” Husk helped Angel by lifting his hips up, and Angel settled on his knees with ass in the air and arched his back. “Just like that. Perfect.  _ Beautiful.” _

Angel preened under the praise. Even though he couldn’t see Husk, he knew the cat was taking a moment just to enjoy the view. When said moment stretched just a little too long, Angel decided to say something about it. “Look, I know I’m pretty and all, but if you don’t touch me soon, I might literally die. Again.”

A deep chuckle from Husk, “Well, we can’t have that now, can we?” Angel felt his boyfriend drape his body over his own, pressing his lips against the back of his neck and dotting kisses on each vertebrae as he made his way down his back. Husk raked his claws lightly down the front of Angel’s torso, eliciting a gasp from the spider. He didn’t know whether he wanted to arch back against his boyfriend’s lips or lean into the teasing fingers caressing him. 

By the time Husk reached his hips, Angel could already feel the arousal simmering under his skin, making every touch feel tenfold  _ more,  _ with the chastity cage keeping him from getting hard. Husk’s hands started kneading the globes of Angel's ass, as his mouth continued to suck, bite, and kiss his hips, his thighs, anywhere his mouth could reach - except for the one place Angel wanted it most. He pulled on his hands attached to the headboard and keened. It all felt like  _ so much,  _ and they hadn’t even really gotten started yet.

Husk latched onto one spot right above Angel’s hip and sucked hard, making Angel hiss and moan. When Husk pulled away, he parted the fur around the spot he’d been sucking on and purred appreciatively. “That’s gonna leave a mark.” Husk pressed into the hickey, and Angel gasped, pain radiating and mixing with pleasure. “Wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t do the otha’ side too.” And with that, he bit down on the other side of Angel’s hip to match the first mark he left.

Husk didn’t stop there, though. He bit and sucked marks all over his lover’s hips, his thighs, into the juncture between the two. Angel swayed his hips side to side, following wherever Husk’s mouth landed next, and had the passing grateful thought that at least his fur would cover it up. He’d be more than willing to wear Husk’s hickies proudly, but Val may not appreciate it for the shoot tomorrow… and Val didn’t need to know about Husk anyway.

He didn’t  _ deserve  _ to.

This, right now? This belonged only to the two of them. And Angel was more than fine to keep it that way.

Husk pressed his lips to Angel’s tailbone, so very close to where Angel wanted his lips, but then started moving the opposite direction, kissing up his spine again. He whimpered. “Huuuuuusk, don’ keep teasin’ me, I’ve been teased all fuckin’ day. Ya gotta give me somethin’.”

“All right, sweetheart, ya don’t gotta ask me twice. Just wantin’ to make sure you’re all warmed up.”

Angel heard a cap pop open and sighed with relief. Soon enough, Husk was inserting one well-lubricated digit into him. “Ohhh,  _ fuck  _ yea.” Of course, it would have been better if he could actually get hard, but he’d take what he could get.

Angel started to move his own hips, taking Husk’s finger deeper and deeper and throwing his head back to moan. “God, Husky, I need more.”

“You’ll get more when I’m damn well ready ta give you more. Maybe I’m enjoyin’ taking my time.”

Angel huffed and rolled his eyes. Apparently, Husk wanted to take it at a snail’s pace tonight. Normally he’d be fine with that, but being locked in a cock cage all day definitely amped up his own impatience. What else could he do, though? Thoroughly restrained, locked up - he was truly and completely at Husk’s mercy.

The thought sent a thrill up his spine.

Maybe he could get what he wanted if he played nice - so sugary sweet, Husk would  _ have  _ to give him what he wanted. “Pleeeaaaaase, Husk? I’ve been so ready fah ya all day, I can’t wait much longer.”

“Oh, you’re definitely not ready for what I’ve got planned then.”

Angel pouted, about to ask what the hell that was supposed to mean, but right at that moment Husk added a second finger, wasting no time in scissoring his fingers to open Angel up. He groaned, satisfied, wriggling his hips in pleasure. “Aahh, thank ya daddy.”

“Don’t be thankin’ me too much. Ya don’t know what you just asked for.”

Husk pressed directly down on Angel’s prostate, his well practiced fingers having no trouble finding it, and Angel squeaked. Hush rubbed the gland in small circles, varying in intensity and switching from clockwise to counterclockwise rotations, just to keep the spider on his feet (not literally). Angel tried to move his hips in tandem with Husk’s teasing fingers, but every time he got the rhythm down it would change. 

The fingers inside him went back to scissoring before adding a third finger, and then they went straight back to teasing that sweet spot inside of him. “You take me so well,” Husk praised as Angel writhed and panted.

“Ahh, you’re driving me fucking crazy,” he managed to gasp. “What, didja find a sadistic streak ya didn’t know ya had before now?”

The hand not inside Angel grabbed his hip possessively. “Nah. I just think it’s cute when yer this desperate for me.”

Angel couldn’t tell if the teasing made it all better or worse. He was so used to being the one in control - even on set at the studio - that having his own lust used against him now was… strange? Surprising? Exciting?

_ Electrifying. _

At this point, it was best to just enjoy the ride. And what a ride it was sure to be.

Husk withdrew his claws, and Angel didn’t know whether to sigh with relief or distress. He was so keyed up,  _ so  _ ready to be fucked into oblivion - he settled on the third option, excitement. “Ohh, come on Husky, fuck me already!”

Husk chuckled darkly. “Patience is a virtue.”

Angel rolled his eyes. “We’re in Hell, Husk. Virtue is for those who end up in Heaven.”

“Virtue is for good boys who do as they’re told.” Angel heard the tell-tale sound of the lube cap popping open again, and he looked over his shoulder to try to see what exactly Husk was doing, but couldn’t see over his own ass. Husk met his eyes, smoldering, and Angel swallowed. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me, Angel?”

Angel had never considered himself particularly “good,” but  _ oh boy  _ did he want to be good for Husk right in that moment. He felt something hard and blunt press against him - definitely not his boyfriend’s dick, as he wanted so badly - and as Husk pushed it inside, Angel clenched down around it. It was definitely one of his own toys, but he had so many at this point he wasn’t sure which one it was. Maybe the purple glass one, or the pink sparkly one--

A gasp forced itself from his lungs as the toy began to vibrate inside him, and Angel dropped his head to the pillow in a low moan. He knew which one it was now - the black silicone p-spot stimulator with wireless remote. Out of all of the plugs and vibrators he had, this was the only one that hit his prostate dead on and made him see stars, and apparently Husk had stored that fact away when Angel had showed him his sex toy collection all those months ago.

The rumbling continued, low and barely there but still very much  _ present,  _ while Husk rubbed his hands up and down Angel’s torso. “Been wantin’ to see how you do with this toy, since you spoke so highly of it before. Said it was one of yer favorites.”

“Yeah,” Angel replied, his voice barely above a whisper. “Feels good.”

“I can tell, that wet spot on the bed ain’t gettin’ smaller.”

Angel looked down, and sure enough, his caged cock was leaking pre-cum steadily onto the sheets below him. Between the thorough fingering Husk had put him through, and now the constant vibration from the toy, a small puddle had formed. “Goddammit,” Angel snarked through the trembling in his own voice, “we’re gonna have to change the sheets before we go to bed fah tha night.”

The vibration jumped in intensity, and Angel yelped. Husk tsked. “Ya still got waaay too much of yer wits about ya fer my taste. Let’s fix that.”

A high-pitched cry clawed its way up Angel’s throat as the vibration peaked and then simmered back down as quickly as it came. “Oh god, oh  _ fuck… _ ”

“I could do this all night, you know. I could sit here and jerk off to the sight of you so desperate, keep ya on this rollercoaster, never knowing when the next drop is coming--”

“No!! Don’t, I wanna feel-- _ augh!” _

The toy rumbled harder and this time it didn’t go back down. Angel’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, gasping for breath and mewling. “No?” asked Husk rhetorically, voice carnal and low. “Oh baby, I think ya forgot who’s in charge tonight. You had your fun all those weeks ago, not letting me come, remember? So now, I’m gonna make you come so  _ much  _ you won’t even be able to think straight.”

Angel intended to reply,  _ “I’ve never been able to think straight,”  _ but it came out more like “I-- _ aha!  _ Oooohhhh…” The vibe’s intensity was coming in waves now, and Angel’s legs slipped out from under him as they shook and spasmed. He didn’t even realize his hips had started humping into the mattress on their own accord, desperate for anything that might stimulate his caged dick. 

“Aww, sweetheart, yer tremblin’ like a newborn foal. Here, let me help ya.” Husk grabbed Angel’s hips and lifted them again, positioning his own legs outside of Angel’s to keep him from sliding down again. “There ya go.”

Angel whined loudly, missing the friction even if it hadn’t really done anything to help. The vibe grew more and more intense, until it was up as high as it would go, and he writhed uncontrollably. His skin was on  _ fire,  _ his bones felt like they were  _ shaking,  _ the air kept getting punched out of his lungs. It was  _ so much.  _ He’d never felt like this with anyone. 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

The torture was exquisite, on the razor’s edge of pleasure and pain, knowing he was being watched over by the man he loved and trusted more than anything in this afterlife. Nothing in the studio, no paying client could ever compare to this.

“Husk… please…  _ please--ah--”  _

“Please what, Angel?”

“Please… I need you.”

“I’m right here, baby.” Husk ran his hands on the outside of Angel’s thighs.

A plaintive cry of frustration. “No, I need--fuck me, please? Please fuck me?”

Husk hummed contemplatively. “You  _ are _ asking nicely…”

Angel tugged on the ropes tying him to the headboard. “I wanna be good. Wanna be  _ so  _ good.”

The toy shut off abruptly, and Angel whined in a strange combination of relief and aggravation. “You are being so good,” rumbled Husk, and Angel felt the toy being slowly eased out of him. Once the toy was gone, Husk readjusted himself behind Angel, running his hard cock along the cleft of his ass. The spider pressed his hips back desperately, but Husk just held him in place, setting the pace. “Don’t get too greedy, now.”

“M’not greedy, please,  _ please, _ I’ll do anything--”

At that moment, Husk pushed into him, and Angel could have started crying right then. It was everything he had been waiting for - his body stretching around Husk, hot and heavy, full to the brim. He dropped his head into the pillow below, breathing like he’d run a marathon, as his lover pistoned his hips deep, starting slow and gradually gaining speed.

Husk’s rhythm became a merciless pace, pounding into Angel. His head turned to the side, small gasps and keens falling like rain from his lips. Angel felt like he was floating. Everything outside of the loud smacking of their hips, feeling Husk fucking into him roughly, the burning under his skin, it was fuzzy. It felt like he existed only for Husk to use as he saw fit, and something about that felt liberating to Angel. He didn’t have to be Hell’s Number One Porn Star. He didn’t have to be Valentino’s bottom bitch, or every john’s wet dream.

He was just Angel. And right now, he only wanted - he only  _ needed  _ for Husk to use him to feel good.

He didn’t have the words anymore, only delirious mewls and frantic whines, as he floated somewhere in his own consciousness, aware of where he was but uncaring of anything outside of Husk.

It might have been five minutes or twenty, he’d lost all semblance of time at this point, but eventually Husk’s pace began to slow again. “Angie, sweetheart, I’m gonna need you to talk to me.”

Talk? How was Angel supposed to talk at a time like this? His tongue felt useless in his mouth, and any words in his brain were just a garbled mess by the time they reached his lips. He tried to respond, but all that came out was “Mmmmfff… aaahhhh.”

Husk pulled completely out and carefully turned his lover onto his back, bound hands still behind him. Angel almost started crying - why had he stopped? Was he not being good enough? What could he do to get back to what they were doing?

Gentle paws cradled Angel’s face, and he opened his eyes blearily (when had he closed them?). “Angel, baby, look at me, that’s a good boy.” He relished the praise, smiling and humming softly. “Sugar, can you give me a color?”

A color? A color… colors were important. They meant something… something about stoplights…

“Maybe…” Husk sounded nervous. Why was he nervous? Didn’t he know how amazing he was? “Maybe we should get you untied--”

Angel’s face crumpled. He  _ definitely  _ didn’t want that. “Please…”

Husk bit his bottom lip as his brow furrowed in worry - Angel wanted to do something, anything to get that look off his face. He wrapped his legs around Husk to keep him close. His hands above his head opened and closed uselessly, but it seemed to get Husk’s attention, and suddenly the cat had an idea.

Husk’s claws interlaced with Angel’s fingers and squeezed gently. “Angel, my love, if you want to keep going, I need you to squeeze my hands twice.”

Oh, was that all? He could do that. Words were nearly impossible right now, but that he could do. He squeezed hard, twice, hoping it came across as an enthusiastic yes. Husk smiled warmly, and Angel felt elation bubble up in his chest at the sight. He leaned up as far as he could to kiss him, and Husk responded kindly, cradling the back of Angel’s head and meeting his lips with sweetness. 

“All right, baby, I’m gonna pull away now, but I’m not goin’ anywhere. I think it’s time we got you outta tha’ cage so you can get off properly. Need ya to be still fer me, okay?”

Angel unwrapped his legs from Husk’s waist and closed his eyes as his partner got to work picking the small padlock once more. It was so hard to stay still when every nerve still felt alight with arousal, but through a few deep breaths he was able to manage. When the lock clicked open, Angel’s eyes shot open and he looked down to see Husk smiling smugly again as he eased the cage and ring encasing his cock and balls off of him. The relief was instantaneous; Angel sighed as his head fell back onto the pillow.

Husk didn’t wait to throw Angel’s legs over his shoulders and line up once more. “Yer ready for me?”

Angel nodded, and said the only word echoing in his mind. “Please.”

Husk slammed into him then, no teasing, no waiting. No games anymore. Angel scrambled for purchase, bracing the palms of his hands against the headboard as he shrieked in surprised arousal. All of the blood that had been coursing just under his skin headed straight for his dick, and he was hard so quickly it made him dizzy.

Husk set a frenzied pace, intense and scalding hot. Angel, arching his back, let out a yell every time Husk’s ridged cock thrust into him, completely unable to hold back now. He was floating again, awash in sensations that made him forget everything else.

Angel felt Husk’s hand wrap around his dick, and it only took about three strokes before he was cumming, every muscle tensing and stars exploding behind his eyes. He’d had his fair share of orgasms before, but nothing compared to this. All the build up, all the tension finally broke in waves that rocked him to his core, and Husk’s other hand quickly found Angel’s mouth to muffle the scream of rapture that burst unbidden from his lips.

Angel went completely lax under Husk as the old cat kissed his cheek, his eyelids, and finally his mouth. He moved one hand up to lace fingers with Angel’s again, asking softly, “Is it okay if I keep going?”

He couldn’t believe this man. He just gave him the best orgasm in his life and now he was asking permission to get his own. Angel squeezed his hand twice, finding his own tongue long enough to whisper, “Don't go easy on me now.”

Angel watched Husk’s pupils dilate and he rushed up to kiss Angel hungrily, snapping his hips once more to set a feral rhythm. Every thrust in had Angel gasping, just on the verge of too much, but it only made him want more, give more to the demon who had already given him so much.

Tears sprang up in the corners of his eyes as he bit Husk’s bottom lip, meeting each thrust that had him seeing fireworks. Husk grabbed onto Angel’s shoulders, using his body as leverage until he went stock still and groaned, hips making aborted short movements until he’d finally toppled the peak and came crashing down.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Husk lying on top of Angel, catching his breath and coming down from his own high, while Angel soaked in the warmth of Husk’s body, grounding and steady over him. When Husk made to get up, Angel whined loudly, and the older man looked down, confused. “I gotta get ya untied - it can’t be good fer ya to lay on yer hands like that.”

Angel knew he was right, but he also didn’t care, and he didn’t have the wits about him to say so. Instead, he wrapped his legs around Husk, effectively keeping him where he was, cock softening inside of his body. Husk sighed tenderly. “Ya can’t make this easy for me, can ya?”

_ Hell no.  _

“All right, gimme a few minutes… I may hafta cut the ropes behind your back.”

Husk picked at the knot binding Angel’s hands above his head and quickly had it untied. He maneuvered their bodies so that they were lying on their sides facing each other as his claws moved behind Angel’s body, cutting them away as quickly as he could while being as careful as possible. The moment all of Angel’s arms were free, he latched onto Husk like an octopus, burying his face in the crook of his neck and breathing deeply. Frozen in surprise at the sudden onslaught of affection, Husk quickly relaxed and ran his hands up and down Angel’s back as his wings surrounded them both to shield them from the world. “Shhhhh, Angie, you did so good for me.  _ So  _ fuckin’ good.”

Angel shuddered at the praise and nestled further into Husk’s fur. “Thank you,” he murmured, over and over again, while kissing up his jaw and behind his ear. 

They stayed like that for what felt like a long while, ensconced in Husk’s wings, arms clutching one another, sweet nothings whispered in the dark. When Angel finally came back to his senses, he felt drained in the best possible way. “Holy fuck, Husky. That was… wow.”

Husk pulled back to look him in the eyes, looking unsure. “Yeah? It was okay?”

“Okay?! Babe, that was easily the best orgasm I’ve ever had, life and afterlife combined!”

Husk rolled his eyes, blushing slightly. “Ya don’t hafta flatter me, ya know.”

Narrowing his eyes, Angel flexed his kegel muscles and watched Husk yelp and splutter and he finally pulled out of him. “It’s not flattery, dumbass. I mean it. I wouldn’t lie to ya, especially not about this.” He shrugged, leaning up on his elbows. “I’ve never had that happen before. Lose my words. Be able ta just… let go like that. ‘S nice.”

Husk ran a claw directly down Angel’s spine. “Well… in the case, I’m glad to be the one who could give it to ya.”

A genuine smile from Angel. “Me too.” He leaned down, kissing Husk sweetly, and exhaled loudly. “We should probably clean up.”

“And change the sheets, unless you wanna sleep in the wet spot.”

“Uh, excuse you? If anyone is sleepin’ on the wet spot, it’s gonna be you.”

“‘S yer jizz.”

“Ya made me do it!”

Their gazes met, and they both promptly burst into laughter. Husk sat up, rolling his shoulders as he stood, and reached a hand out to Angel, who batted his eyelashes. “Carry me?”

Husk rolled his eyes, and while Angel expected a bridal carry, instead he was thrown over his boyfriend’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Such an uncultured brute,” he scolded.

“You love me just the same.”

A sigh from Angel. “Yeah, I really do.”

One shower, four towels, one set of clean bedsheets and a much happier Fat Nuggets later, Angel sat with his legs crossed in the bed, holding the chastity cage and glaring at it. “I don’t wanna put it back on.”

“So don’t,” shrugged Husk. “Put it on tomorrow before you leave for work. No need to get back into it right now. Not like that lamp-lovin’ jackass you call a boss is gonna know anyway.”

Angel smirked. “Fair enough.” He put the cage and the lock on the bedside table and turned out the light. “And now if we wanna have a quickie in the morning we can.”

Husk bristled and groaned. “Dammit, give my dick a chance to rest. I’m an old man, I don’t got the stamina I used ta!”

Angel didn’t suppress the giggle that bubbled up as he spooned his body behind Husk’s back. “Thank ya again, Husky. It was better than anything I could have imagined.”

He didn’t reply at first, but Angel felt him lace his fingers with his and squeeze tight. “I’d do anything for ya, Angel.”

At a loss for words at the sudden lump in his throat, Angel squeezed back twice.

He knew he’d get it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A little PSA:** before engaging in anything like this, _please please **please**_ make sure you & your partner communicate expectations & discuss safewords! I didn't really get into it here because Husk & Angel have been together for a little while, and given the nature of Angel's job, they would have had conversations about kink & limits long before now. But rope bondage & chastity play are no joke and can be really intense, so just make sure you're playing safe!
> 
> I think I'm going to turn all of my HuskerDust smufics into a connected universe (of sorts), so if you liked this and want more, let me know! Writing for this fandom is so much fun, and I've been welcomed with such open arms and kind words. <3
> 
> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My Tumblr](https://quackquackquirk.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter (18+ only)](https://twitter.com/aneclecticquirk)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
